The New Girl
by Punk.Chick.08
Summary: When Sharpay Evans comes to East high as the new girl things don't go well. Better Trailer inside. Troypay
1. Trailer

She Was The New Girl

**She Was The New Girl**

_Shows a curly brunette standing outside of East High._

'_Okay, this is going to be __**just**__ great fun!'_

**And no-one gave a damn about her**

_Someone walks right into her and keeps walking with out a glance at her._

_Shows the girl trip in the corridor and everyone laughs at her._

'_Sharpay Evans?'_

'_Here'_

_She's probably absent'_

'_Excuse me, I'm sitting right here!'_

**She was a total reject**

_Shows her sitting in the girl's toilet eating her lunch._

'_Yup, I was right this SUCKS!'_

_Shows everyone in pairs in drama class._

_The girl is sitting in the corner by herself._

**When she decides to make a change**

_Sharpay looking at an expensive salon._

_Sharpay shopping at the mall._

'_Hmm…I dunno'_

**Everyone treats her differently**

'_Oh My God, you look great'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah! Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?'_

'_Umm… yeah sure'_

**But the one guy she**** likes**

_Troy Bolton __walking down the halls._

**Finally notices her**

'_Hey it's Sharpay right?'_

'_Yeah, that's me' _

**Is just playing her for a joke**

'_Why are you__ talking to that wanabe?'_

'_No__ reason, she actually thinks I like her!'_

**But when she finds out**

_Sharpay walking past the gym and hears Troy talking_

'_She doesn't mean anything to me it's just a game' _

_Sharpay's eyes are beginning to fill with tears_

**What will she do?**

'_I Hate You!!' _

_Shows her in her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror_

'_I__ guess I' am just a game to him'_

_Shows red blood dripping onto the floor._

_**Starring**_

**Ashley Tisdale**

**As**

**Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay smiling at Troy._

'_You mean it?'_

**Zac Efron**

**As **

**Troy Bolton **

_Shows Troy in the gym playing basketball._

'_You know… you're probably the nicest person I have ever met.'_

**Vanessa Anne Hugens**

**As**

**Gabriella Montez **

_Shows Gabriella at the Mall_

'_Oh My Gosh you have gotta try this on!!'_

**Lucas Gabreel**

**As**

**Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan lying on his back in his back garden._

'_Don't ya think that cloud looks like a duck?'_

**Monique Colmen **

**As**

**Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor looking shocked at a calculator._

'_Wow… Even I never thought of that one'_

**And**

**Corbin Bleu**

**As**

**Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad in drama class banging his head against the desk._

'_Dude, you're not serious. Are you?'_

**Coming to **

'_Well this is just…Great.'_

_**The New Girl**_

**Coming Soon…**


	2. Chapter 1 First Day at East High

Chapter One - First Day at East High

**Chapter One - First Day at East High**

Sharpay lay sleeping under the covers of her four post bed while the warm New Mexico sun started to shine through her curtains. On her bedside table was a flashing clock that was reading 6:00am and a picture of herself and her family in Rome. Suddenly she was slightly awoken by banging on her door.

'Sharpay!! Time to get up!'

She groaned. Today was her first day of high school in her new town. Her father has just got transferred from California by his work. He has now become an international business man which lets him travel from country to country with his daughter and son.

'C'mon princess it's time to wake up. Or you'll be late for school.' Her dad, Robert Evans, said as he gently shook her. 'I don't wanna go…' she mumbled still half asleep under the covers. 'Too bad, your brother is already up and getting ready so try and be more enthusiastic about it please.' Robert said taking the covers off her. Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan, had always been a morning person, she on the other hand was anything but. When it came to new schools he was more than over the top with his clothes. He always wore designer hats and shoes. He always tried to colour co-ordinate his outfits.

Every time we go to a new school he always says 'New school, new friends, new adventures' but it was never that way with Sharpay. She was the outsider at every school. Ryan would find friends in almost every part if one school. The stage was his calling. Ever since he and Sharpay were kids he would be singing, acting and dancing about. He won loads of trophies in musicals and talent shows. Don't get anyone wrong Sharpay loved to do all those things as well but she never put herself out there like Ryan did.

Sharpay always hoped that it could be different every time they move but it never was. All she could do was dream about being like everyone else. Maybe this time she would get some friends. Just maybe.

**Sharpay's POV**

'Coming!' Great another first day at a new school. That's always fun. Not. I hate days like this. You just want to stay in bed all day and think how crap your life is. But no, I guess I have to try and make an appearance at this school called East High. How original. Although I haven't seen this school yet so maybe it is actually a pretty good school.

I wonder what I should wear today for the _grand entrance_. Ryan is probably wearing his infamous hats and sparkly dress shirts. I don't know how he wears stuff like that. If I ever have to wear things like that, they always itch me like crazy. My normal outfit is jeans, t-shirt and converse. Well that is what I' am going to wear today. So I got up out of my warm bed and decide to hop in for a quick shower. I came back into my room which has not been fully decorated yet. I' am still wondering what colour I should go for. The traditional girl colour for a girl would be pink with lots of flowers but I'm not like that I prefer darker colours like blue, black and purple. So I might decide to get purple. Hmm… I'll need to think about that one. I wondered into my closet and started searching for my chosen clothes. Black jeans are my signature. So I picket out my black skinny jeans and a printed tee. Maybe converse isn't the best choice. I know. Silver flats, they will go with anything.

What time is it? I looked over at my digital clock which was reading 7:30 am. Great. I'am going to be late yet again. I ran my brush through my brown curly hair. My hair was more like a poodle. That's what people in other schools called me. I absolutely hated it! I ran down the stairs and had time to just grab a breakfast bar of the counter of the kitchen. I was just starting to get used to this house. I was a lot bigger than any of the other houses we stayed in.

'Shar! C'mon we need to go!!' Ryan shouted from the front door. 'I'am coming Ry!' I yelled back. And so it begins. I ran out of the opened front door and headed for my car that sat in the garage. Ryan didn't take his driving test when I did so I have to drive him everywhere when dad isn't here. 'You're wearing that? How will that catch anyone's attention?' he asked while eyeing me up. 'That's the thing Ryan I don't want to catch anyone's attention like you do' I said trufully back to him. I put some music on to pass the time and mostly just to keep me entertained. I popped in Green Day's album. I loved doing this to Ryan. He hates the music I listen to. He love all the pop music while I'am more of a punk – rock chick.

We arrived at East High and might I say it was pretty nice. A lot bigger that the school in Washington that's for sure. There was lots of students talking outside and crowding around the fountain the school had. I was quite nervous as usual. Ryan on the other hand had so much confidence, he was smiling ear to ear. He must have loved the look of the place. The bell rang and everyone was now starting to make their way inside for homeroom. Me and Ryan excited the car and climbed up the stair to the main entrance. A few of the students were looking but hardly payed attention to me. I stopped for a moment and looked up at the building before me and said exactly what I was thinking.

'Well this is going to be _just _great!'

I started walking into the school to get ready for the day that was ahead. And what obstacles that are to come.

**No ones POV**

Both Sharpay and Ryan had got the same timetable except for Sharpay who took creative writing other that art and design. The walked into a class in the drama department to find lot of students sitting on desks talking loudly to their friends. They walked to the front of the class to a desk where a woman with glasses and a scarf wrapped round her neck and slung over her shoulder was sitting. Ryan handed over a note and the teacher instructed both of tem to take a seat anywhere. The only two seats that were left were one at the front and one behind the other. Sharpay took the seat at the front beside a guy with brown shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. She got out a notebook and decided to doodle for a bit. Ryan introduced himself to a few of the guys that where sitting near him.

'All right, everyone be quiet!' The teacher who was named Mrs. Darbus shouted and all the class took their seats. 'We have two new students joining us today' Sharpay slowly slid down in her seat a little at this point. 'Ryan and Sharpay Evans we welcome you both to East High!' Mrs. Darbus said with much enthusiasm. She then continued with her speech. 'Now, young thespians, we will be holding our annual spring musicale.' All the class except from Ryan and Sharpay groaned at this statement. 'So I shall be holding auditions in the auditorium next Tuesday at free period. Everyone is welcome to join and try out for…' she was interrupted by a bell. 'WAS THAT A CELL PHONE??' She bellowed while some of the class sniggered. 'Umm… no Mrs.Darbus. That was the end of homeroom bell' a boy at the back of the room with black hair stated. 'Oh very well then… off you go' she instructed.

Sharpay got out of her seat and took her timetable out of her vans schoolbag. She was checking what class she had next when someone crashed into her. 'Ahh…' she mumbled. ' Ohh I'am so sor…Hey you're new? Whats your name?' a girl with black hair asked. 'umm…I'am Sharpay' She said nervously. ' Sharpay? What kind of name is that anyway?' she asked while scrunching up her face. 'Mine actually so if you're finished with your insults, I'am leaving'

Sharpay had always been like that. When someone had started to make fun of her when she was younger she had to stand up for herself. Everyone new she met always thought her name was a dogs. It was but she didn't like people talking about her behind her back.

Sharpay started walking down the corridors while looking at her timetable again. Someone caught her eye, so she looked in that direction and that's when his ocean blue eyes met with her brown one. She was still walking while keeping the eye contact, when he turned his head to talk with his friends…BANG!! She had hit her head on an opened locker door. 'Thanks' a random guy who was struggling with lots of books said to her. 'Umm...no problem' Sharpay said while holding her head in agony.

After the incident with the locker that morning the rest of the day went as planned for Sharpay. When lunch came she never knew what to do. She had bought her food but when she turned around to face the cafeteria, she had no idea where she could sit. She looked around for a minute longer and then decided she had enough of this so she made her way to the girl's bathroom. She opened the door and made sure no one else was in.

She choose a cubical and sat on the closed toilet seat with her lunch in her lap.

'Well… this day has officially sucked!' Sharpay muttered.

After the last two classes, she couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. Once it did she practically ran down the hall and jumped into her car. She put on some music and waited for Ryan.

**Sharpay POV**

FINALLY!!

That was torture. Did I ever mention I hate being the new kid!! C'mon Ryan hurry up! I wonder what his first day was like? Probably perfect as usual. I really don't know how he does it. I mean it can't be hard to make new friends. Can it? Well for me it could be. I just don't know what my problem is.

'Hey Shar!' Ryan said as he got in the passengers side. 'How was your first day?'

'We-'I started but was cut off by Ryan. Great… he's going to start his rambling again.

'Mine was fantastic!! Did you know that this school has a drama club? Yeah me either. But I met up with this girl called Kelsi and she introduced me to some of the people in the club and have asked me to join!! How great is that?'

Thank god he is done! This is what he is like all the time. I kind of gets on my nerves a bit.

' As I was saying before you cut me off. My day went super!' I said sarcastically 'How do you think it went?! Yeah lucky you Ryan. You already have friends and are part of a club. And here I' am with no friends, only some chick who insults my name.'

'Okay maybe you didn't have the best day but it's still the first one you have loads of time. Hey how about you join the drama club as well? It'll be so much fun with you in it as well' he asked. I knew he was right about the 'you have loads of time to make friends' thing but I just don't find it as easy as he does.

'I dunno Ry'

'No. you know what. I 'am not going to ask you. I'll put your name down no matter what. Okay? This will give you a little push'

'Bu-' I started

'No buts! Just let me do this for you okay?'

Maybe this would be a good idea. As Ryan says a new school is always a new start. Hmm…

'Okay fine! You Win.' I exclaimed. We arrived back at the house and I parked in the drive.

We both exited the car and once I got inside the house, I bolted up the stairs to my room before my dad could ask me any questions about school. Once my door was closed I just flopped down onto bed and sighed.

1 day down… 364 to go.


	3. Authors Note Update Coming Really Soon

**Hey Everyone!!!!**

**I'am So Sorry That I haven't Updated This Story or My Other One For Ages!!!:(**

**I've been swamped with so much homework and things. Also studying for exams before Christmas. **

**And I'am sorry To The People That Aree Looking Forward To My Stories and Have Been (like me) on Practically Every night waiting and hoping for a brand new chapter on a story that your completely hooked on******

**But no worries. I'am updating this story really ****really **** soon!!**

**Actually I Might Star Writing The Next chapter Now.**

**For The Future I Will Keep Yooz Posted On When I might Have Trouble Getting New Chapters Added.**

**Talk To You Soon**

**Lots Of Love**

**Erin xx**


End file.
